


Things Happen

by GGJJMMSSBB



Category: Shefani, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGJJMMSSBB/pseuds/GGJJMMSSBB
Summary: Gwen and Blake find love and support in someone they never would have guessed.





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen felt the cold surface of the bed next to her and remembered the emptiness in her home, it was the first night alone without her kids. She just need someone. Anyone.

~Meanwhile~

Blake was staying with Adam and his wife Behati. He felt selfish staying with them for more then a week no less a few months. 

He got up and put on a button up shirt with some jeans and baseball cap. He walked down stairs to see Adam in a white shirt and some torn skinny jeans, eating cereal. He came up to him and grabbed a bowl, milk, spoon, and cereal. He took the seat next to him and put in the cereal and milk.

"How are you?" Adam aske being the person Blake would cry on when feeling down about Miranda.

"Good, and excited to get back to the show."

"Well I'll wait for you to be finished"

He was excited for more then one reason but the main one reason but his main one was to escape the feeling of depression and to be distracted.

 

Blake got there a little late on account that Adam was taking for ever. He was excited to get to work with up in coming artist and was mostly excited for the banter between coaches. Him and Gwen hadn't talk in a while but they became very close when the talked through email about the divorces the were going through. He had gained feelings for her and he hoped she had to.

 

He got there and saw something that broke his heart. Gwen was sitting at a table with some guy he hasn't seen before. She was smiling. He was handsome he had dark brown hair and grayish eyes. He looked like he was in his early 40s.  
   
When he saw him make her laugh that's when he got the most jealous because he was the only one able to make her laugh these days besides her kids and maybe Adam sometimes when he picked on Blake.

  Blake went and sat on the couch on the opposite from where they were sitting. Just staring at them watching his every move with a slight frown on his face. He then realized where he was when the touch of Adams hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said noticing what Blake was starring at."What are you talking about" Blake said reluctantly looking away from the two.

"Gwen. I know you had a thing going on with her."

"Gwen and I are just friends nothing else"

"Then why are you glaring at her new boyfriend." Blake was terrified at the thought of the women he liked very much with a new boyfriend that wasn't him.

"I'm fine." He stood up and walked past the two trying not to get noticed by Gwen. He went to hair and make up.

When he got their he saw Gwen walking towards the hair and makeup  with the guy he still didn't know.

When she reached Blake she kissed his cheek in a way as saying good bye. She sat down.

"Who is he?"Blake said sternly but hiding his emotion." His name is "Dylan he is my new...well we haven't said what we are yet."

"Okay well...I sort of have to go." She was shocked that he didn't say anything about it or was curious because he was always asking her questions and making her laugh.

That whole time it was awkward and they only returned to normal when there was cameras on them. She was worried about Blake and texted Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

-To Adam-  
Do you know what was going on with Blake today he totally ditched me?

-To Gwen-  
Um I don't think he likes Dylan that's all.

-To Adam-   
He doesn't even know him how can he not like him?

-To Gwen-  
He is very protective over you. And he sort of has feelings for you.

The text gets me caught off guard, he has feelings for me like he likes me. But then why was he being such a jerk and ignoring me. I can't believe he didn't just talk to me.

I end the conversation with Adam and head to bed to think. I don't know if I like Blake that way he is my best friend these days and I don't want to be without him so I just have to tell him that.

She tried calling him and when he didn't answer she got worried about him and called one more time. He probably just didn't want to talk to her, the thought made her sad.

 

~Blake's POV~

 

Blake ignored her calls because he didn't want to say things he shouldn't and ruin her relationship that made her happy.  
    
He was dreading the fact that he was having to see them in the morning for blinds.  
     
He fell asleep think about why Gwen wouldn't even think of Blake like that.  
     
When he woke up he was dreading today unlike the day before. He got up threw on a shirt and jeans and got ready as quickly as possible, even driving himself today.  
    
He went to hair and make up early so he could just stay in his trailer to miss out on seeing Gwen.  
    
Like his luck Gwen was their earlier then normal. He sat down with a shy hello. 

"Blake can I talk to you when your done."

"Yeah, You'll have to make it quick, I have a interview with ET after this."  
Hair and make up went by fast for them. He tried to get out without Gwen noticing but ended up being pulled by the hand and Gwen pulled him to a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with you Blake," she said with a concerned look on her face "you had me worried when you ignored my calls and-" he interjected without letting her finish. 

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine being by myself it's not like your my mom or girlfriend."

"Maybe not but I care about you, you are my best friend and just because your mad I'm dating someone doesn't mean you have to ignore me."

"You know what I like you and I thought we had something but I thought wrong so it would be best if we only talk for cameras." She had a sad expression on her face and felt here eyes well up with tears as she slowly walked away.

He felt like the biggest jerk in the world seeing himself kick his friend and person he liked out of his life, he just stared at the ground on his way to his trailer.


End file.
